madeafandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria
Victoria Breaux is the secondary antagonist of Madea's Family Reunion. She comes off as a very uppity woman who is always concerned about wealth and appearances, more so than the well-being and happiness of her children. This is made evident through her treatment of Lisa, her youngest daughter. Having constantly sponged off of her trust fund for years to the point where it is almost empty, Victoria introduced Lisa to Carlos, her banker (and who managed Lisa's trust fund) in an attempt to keep maintaining her lavish lifestyle. In time, Lisa and Carlos become engaged. However when Lisa later reveals that she doesn't love Carlos anymore and that he has been regularly abusing her, Victoria tries to downplay Lisa's distress, and more or less tells Lisa that sometimes women have to put up with undesirable circumstances in order to live comfortably. Victoria is also shown to be just as emotionally abusive to her older daughter Vanessa as she is to Lisa. She makes it perfectly clear to Vanessa's face that she thinks her children (both fathered by two different men and out of wedlock) are bastards and wishes that she never gave birth to her. The depth of Victoria's selfishness and deprivation is revealed during Vanessa's confrontation with her at Madea's house. Here, it is learned that several years after Victoria married Mr. Breaux (her second husband and Lisa's father), her marriage was at a breaking point, with Mr. Breaux threatening to leave her. Desperate to make him stay, Victoria allows her husband, (who had expressed an unhealthy interest in Vanessa) to rape her. Vanessa then asks Lisa if she remembers the trips their mother often took her on, suggesting that the sexual abuse happened quite a number of times and that Victoria took Lisa out of the house to keep the truth from her. Without a hint of remorse, Victoria states that what she did was for the best, and had Mr Breaux divorced her, they would've been left destitute, just as they had been when Vanessa's father and Victoria's first husband left her. She then reveals that when she was a child, her mother, (a "whore and a junkie") once traded her to a man for "ten dollars and a fix", showing in ironic fashion that Victoria used her own daughter the same as her own mother once did. Towards the end of the film and during the family reunion, Victoria is seen looking a bit at unease when the matriarchs of the family (played by Maya Angelou and Cicely Tyson) talk about love in Aunt Ruby's kitchen, perhaps reflecting on her own failed relationships. Shortly afterwards, she and Vanessa come to blows after exchanging heated words. Nevertheless, she manages to share a small moment with Vanessa during her wedding to Frankie before leaving, showing that to some extent, Victoria does love Vanessa, though it's unknown if they will ever fully reconcile nor what will become of her now that Lisa and Carlos's marriage was called off. Trivia *Victoria, in many ways, is similar to Game of Thrones villain Cersei Lannister. Category:Villains